facebookstalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Poking
Like friend requests, you're allowed to "poke" anyone. According to Facebook's FAQ section on the Poke Feature, "A poke is a way to interact with your friends on Facebook. When we created the poke, we thought it would be cool to have a feature without any specific purpose. People interpret the poke in many different ways, and we encourage you to come up with your own meanings." So, Facebook has no idea what it means. What does it mean to you? When can you poke someone? Do you have to poke back if you are poked? Just edit this page and add your poking knowledge. What Do You Use Poking For *The poke is a subtle, wordless way of saying hello to someone you know--or, in some cases, don't know. *Poke with moderation and caution. *Anonymous1: I hope it's not flirty, because the people that keep poking me aren't the people I'd want flirting with me!! - Comment for Anonymous1, by someguy: I really think you're a girl because most guys wouldn't mind getting poked by (almost) any girl. Obviously there are exceptions, but why would you let these "exceptions" on your friends list anyways if you wouldn't want to be poked by them in a flirtacious way? *Anonymous2: i used to think it was kind of a weird or subtly flirty feature… but now it’s kind of just like a ‘hey what up’ thing. *Anonymous3: Please don't. Let's be real, poking in the flesh is lame, so how can virtual poking possibly be cool? If you must poke someone, please God don't think it is an acceptable form of flirtation. It isn't. Instead of endlessly Facebook-poking that super cute boy in your biology class, or your anthropology class, or whatever, how about you actually DO something with him. Coffee? Tea? "Study" party? 'Nuff said. - Comment for Anonymous3, by someguy: I agree, poking in the flesh is lame, unless of course its being given by some extremely attractive girl that you would give your left nut to have ( I say "have" because just banging someone this hot isn't good enough, they should never talk to another male again ;) ). Pokes can be interpreted very differently depending on context and circumstance. *Anonymous4: I poke everyone I know. It's funny - Comment for Anonymous4, by someguy: Poking everyone you know usually comes after the initial pokes which are, if given to the opposite sex, subtly flirtacious. Then you realize that these pokes can, and probably will, be interpreted as a "first move" and you then find it extremely embarrasing that this method of flirting was utilized. You then proceed to poke everyone you know in hope that the initial (flirtacious) poke(s) will now be interpreted as the kind of poke that is "funny". *Anonymous 5: Me and my friends have poke wars when we are bored and the convo carries on into real life but not the actual war does not, kinda dumb but its funny *anonymous 6: at this point, poking is almost always used as a mechanism for flirting. if you don't want others to see you flirting with said person on their wall, poking them will be something obviously they will only see but still get your intentions across. *Anonymous 7: i only poke guys that look like Taylor Lautner. mmmmm scrumdiliumpcious FWIENDS *anonymous 8: team edward *Anonymous 9 : I guess poke is used to get attention ,to just say hello....look here.However it must be an irony that I have used poke only with the person I was interested in ,(later I thought to google its meaning) and was surprised to see people telling its flirtatious. *Anonymous 10: I use the poke for poke wars. It's just something fun to do when your bored. Me and one of my friends got to 297 pokes in one day and then I got blocked from poking. Poking is addicting and should be considered a drug. #JustSaying Category:Facebook Etiquette Category:Facebook Features Category:Poking